Spar
by D.C. Filbert
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sasuke wanted to train. Sakura needed to express her affection for him. Oh, they could do both. WARNING! LEMON!
1. Spar

**A/N: **My ORIGINAL idea for the next chapter of "It Shall Be" for all you lemon-readers. Heeee.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was annoyed.

Sakura had been particularly pissing him off during their spars. When they started their sessions, she took them seriously. She used to hit him hard. Every hit, thrilled him because she never pulled back. Every attack from the back excited him. She proved her skill to him. Originally she begged him to even spar with her in the first place as he always opted to spar with their other teammates. He was reluctant, finding an incessant desire to protect her from harm. An itching need swelled, wishing she wouldn't press the will to spar to ensure she wouldn't be harmed should she find herself pregnant.

But he was ahead of himself, denial forcing its way first in his thoughts one day after her many offers; too eagerly accepting her offer and they fought in their old training grounds. Sasuke was pleased that the pink haired girl could hold her own against even him. Even more so, that she would satisfy his protective nature reminding him of her exceeding healing abilities.

Her very fertile -and appealing- body would not be harmed during their spars.

That returns to Sasuke's reasons for irritation. While earlier Sakura showed effort in their fights, surprising him with her taijutsu. And then it just stopped. As if she had stopped trying to impress him.

Sakura had taken on this strange desire to tease him during their sessions.

Sasuke would send a punch towards her face, Sakura'd catch his fist, bring his knuckles to her lips and kiss it. At his shock, she'd grant him an innocent smile.

Sasuke would sweep her, and in mid-air she'd catch his legs with her arms, bringing him down with her. Before he could recovery from this shock, he'd find her straddling him, staring down. She'd lean forward and kiss his cheek softy, sitting up, with that same bright smile.

Sasuke would rush her, Kusanagi gripped in hand nearing her. With her superhuman strength, she'd slap the blade down, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. His heart raced, her pillow-soft cheek pressed against his. He felt the tickle of her eyelashes, he'd assume she closed her eyes. Delicately, she brushed her lips against his earlobe, whispering, "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

His entire face heated.

Unsure what to place the exact emotion, Sasuke assumed the sensations running through him was irritation. Annoyed at her mocking their spars.

Sakura annoyed him. She made his heart race with her sheer mockery. She pissed him off, teasing his very serious attacks with kisses that lingered on his skin even hours after. Sakura's reminders of her love for him heated him up, he guessed the heat that boiled in his veins from her actions, was anger.

Even so, Sasuke wanted to teach her, spars are meant to improve abilities, not times to goof around, even _Naruto_ knew that.

The former avenger made his way to the training grounds. A smirk ghosted over his features. He'd thoroughly enjoy teaching her he wasn't one to play with.

"The terms are the same. First nin to pin the other after three counts wins. First nin to surrender loses by default. Agreed?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Great!" Sakura beamed.

Sasuke readied his stance, eying Sakura suspiciously. With a neutral expression, Sakura adjusted her gloves and flexed her fingers. Tilting her head, she extended her arm as if to test the flexibility of her accessory. She was wasting time.

"Sakura..." Sasuke warned impatiently.

"Ok!" She nodded gingerly, getting into stance. Sakura surprised him, as she shot towards him. Cocking an elbow, she prepared her strike, only to be drop-kicked to the ground. In a grunt, Sakura's face ate dirt, her pink hair faded from the painted soil. She recovered, lifting off the ground sweeping Sasuke's legs only to find him phase out of sight. Sakura straightened, scanning her surroundings. She cursed. She wanted to try something different. She made the first move intending to kiss him on the lips this time. But her plan couldn't work unless the receiving end was around!

A heavy force struck her back sending her once again to the ground, "angh!" She groaned. Her chest pressed into the dirt, hands and knees scratched from the impact. Sighing Sakura planned her next movements wisely. That was until she felt a weight against her back.

Sasuke swiftly reached around and tugged her hands to her back, immobilizing her.

"S-Sasuke-kun-"

Sasuke gripped her wrists, sinking them into the small of her back causing an ache to reverberate in her forearms. She carefully turned, rubbing her cheek against soil roughly to face him. Her dirtied pink hair collapsed along her forehead, a cascade of pinks slipping down her cheek. She sent him her most poisonous glares yet appeared sultry and inviting. Sakura grit her teeth, as she tilted her hips side to side, testing the Uchiha's grip on her body. She was trapped.

He pressed her shoulder into the dirt harder, keeping her smaller form immobile beneath his weight. His lower half tingling as her rear dug into his groin, fruitlessly wiggling from his pin. Sakura wore skin-tight shorts, so thin the crevasses of her intimate areas were no longer a secret. He swallowed silently, his collar suddenly unreasonably suffocating.

"You can let go now..." Sakura whimpered. More of her hair buried her face, concealing a heated blush making itself known. She panted. A moan crawled up her throat but she gulped, keeping it at bay. Her efforts to nudge him off of her with the swings of her hips sensitized areas she forgot needed attention. He kept her fastened there, wordlessly. He remained silent, but did nothing to cease his own hips from pushing into her private areas.

"I won't let up unless you maneuver out. Show me your skill," he sneered, "if you have any."

Fire erupted in Sakura's eyes, she clenched her fists that were still held in Sasuke's grasp. She wriggled furiously spitting curses and screams. A thought struck her, she'd have to throw him off-balance somehow. In a beat, she bounced, spreading her thighs apart, sticking her left leg out as long as she could. If timed right, she could kick him. Alas, she was not fast enough as Sasuke grabbed the rebellious limb, using his own chest to trap her wrists to her back, and wrapped it around his hip. He pressed his pelvis deeper at her center, the action alerting Sakura to a jolt of pleasure as she cried out her arousal.

Sakura was shook from the sensation. Her eyes glittered with tears of frustration. Sasuke's dark hair tickled her exposed neck. Balancing what she could with one leg still upon the dirt, she once again wiggled finding no way to really move.

"Thought you were better than that..." Sasuke slid his chest against her back, nudging tendrils of her hair away from her ear. He hissed into it, "get me off."

Sakura blushed harder at the implication. She bit back another moan as images took over her thoughts. She shut her eyes and panted, his weight upon her making it more difficult to breathe. Her lower region became strongly aware of Sasuke's pelvis grinding suggestively into her thinly covered womanhood. Her temper resulted in Sakura in a much more suggestive position. Her anchored leg strained, tiring out from keeping her steady. Sasuke took advantage of the fact by sway his pelvis into and out of her rear. She briefly wondered if he was still trying to spar with her...

"S-Sasuke-k-kun... You proved your point...!" She groaned. _Now let me up so I can give you a cheap shot. _"I surrender."

Lifting his body from her back, he clicked his tongue. "I changed my mind."

"Wh-what!?"

"About letting the other person surrender. I take back that exception. There will be no surrenders in this spar. Only a legitimate defeat."

"But Sasuke-kun you've already pinned me twice! Damn it this is embarrassing enough as is! Let me up!"

"No."

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined.

"Hn." He tossed the leg he held in his grip making Sakura spin and plop onto her back. Sakura cried out indignantly from surprise repeating his name with anger. She sat up quickly about to punch him but choked out his name his face buried between her thighs.

"A-Ah n-no-!" Moaning, Sakura fell back, her fingers digging into the ground. She felt him place slow, open mouth kisses to her clothed center. _M-my panties aren't too thin, so why do I feel his lips so well? _She tossed her head to the left, as a tongue jutted out from the man. He licked the material covering his true desire.

"If you were my enemy," he whispered low against her covered womanhood, "I'd show you no mercy."

To prove his point, he brought up his hand and with a fast clutch, ripped a hole out of her shorts. She shrieked, her femininity being subject to the open air. Her cry sank into a dragged out moan as cold air was replaced with hot, moist, puffs of breath. Immediately, he pressed his lips onto her exposed flesh. He kissed it tenderly as if it were the lips on her face. He ran his tongue up the center, dragging down the tip of the organ in a steady rhythm. He continued to do so feeling wetness trickle out from her.

He smirked against her flesh, delighting in the cries of pleasure from the woman. She gasped out his name in time with each lick. She craned her neck, lifting a hand she bit her finger to muffle any more of her cries. She hissed as he slipped his tongue inside of her dancing along her inner walls. He chuckled lightly feeling the walls on his tongue quiver with excitement. Sakura's thighs tightened reflexively as his tongue dominated her. Feeling him slip out of her, he concentrated his attention on the tiny bundle just above her opening.

Sakura bit down on her finger hard in response. She clamped her thighs around her head, hips gyrating wildly. Encouraged by her reaction, he lashed at her clitoris sending amplified shocks of pleasure to her system. She dampened more, the streams of her juices trailing down out of his lips and along his chin. Sakura couldn't handle the immense pleasure, eyes glistening, voice keening higher and higher in octave. She twisted her hips in an attempt to break from his naughty tongue but found Sasuke grabbing her hips and pulling her more forward.

She cried out as he punished her for trying to crawl away with deeper stabs of his tongue against her clit. He adjusted his head, pulling his weapon away from her clit and began to spear her hole once again. Slowly he lifted her lower half off of the ground, slipping his legs underneath her. Like a pillow, her brought Sakura's back to his thighs, slipping her legs on his shoulder.

He broke from her pussy to smirk down at her. Dark eyes trailed the suspended sweet body before him. Past her tight, toned little tummy, her mesh shirt had slipped high revealing dusky pink nipples and pert little breasts. He longed to suckle one of them but found something more delectable as he saw between the tasty globes was the pinking face of the sinfully heated kunoichi. He held back a groan from seeing her so aroused.

Her sweet little mouth formed an 'o,' she panted heavily from his treatment. Her cheeks flushed darkly, as eyelashes tickled the cheeks shading her lusty green eyes. Sakura stared up at him, half-lidded putting all efforts to catch her breath. She couldn't blush anymore but if she could she'd darken at the picture of herself with her ass in the air, and a very cocky Sasuke deep in her thighs. The thought made her soak even more, her wetness gliding out of her opening and cascading along her belly landing on her breast. She moaned realizing how sickly perverted they looked.

Sakura licked her lips.

She liked it.

Sasuke enviously caught sight of the wicked pink tongue swiping along those lips he desperately wanted to devour. He bent encircling her clit with his lips sucking it powerfully, and brought his right hand to her womanhood. He touched her outer lips, spreading them experimentally, all the while spearing her clit with his tongue. He felt the vibrations of her moan radiate her body. He jabbed his middle finger inside of her relinquishing in her sudden cry out. He rotated the finger once, allowing his ring finger to join in. He fingered her forcefully, her pussy squelching while he did it. He fingered her to a slow, gentle rhythm and when he heard her voice heighten, he picked up the pace, pistoning into her like a madman. She soaked everywhere, her juices coating his chin, rivulets seeping to his neck. She enchanted him breathing his name, getting higher and higher in pitch. He pounded her roughly, deepening each stroke until he felt her quake her peak coming fast. Sasuke's free hand grabbed a handful of Sakura's bouncing breast, pinching nipples playing with her excitedly. He stimulated her greatly, feeling her walls clamp onto his fingers as she caught her finish.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura stiffened, all of her muscles taut. Her hips undulated as her orgasm shot out of her. Sasuke milked every last bit of her essence swiping his tongue all over her womanhood, not yet pulling his fingers out. He looked down at her, taking pride at her unfocused emerald eyes the jaw so open, drool collecting below her.

As she came down from her high, he gently placed her legs to the ground. Sasuke leaned forward and covered her panting mouth with his. He teased her tongue coercing it to battle his, pleasure shooting through him as she shyly returned the favor. He ate her mouth with an energy her post-orgasmic mind could realize. His hand still on her breast, he played with her nipples earning sweet moans from her exhausted body.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun..." She whispered into his mouth.

"No mercy, Sakura. It's not over."

"Hmmm...?" She moaned as he dragged his mouth to the column of her neck. He applied suction to her pulse and she squeaked feeling a nip to the spot. He bit, tonguing and sucking marking her like an animal. He tongued her collar bone and trailed to her breasts. The hand that had been there bounced the weight before playing with its twin with his other hand.

"I won't let you surrender." He spoke between kisses. "I'll weaken you." He brought her small breasts together, slathering the nipples. "Disable you." He emphasized, sucking harshly hearing her tiredly moan. "I'll brand you." He bit the side of her breast gently, erotically. "Own you." Laving down her abdomen he nipped the around her belly button. "Make you scream my name until your voice is raw."

"Ngh." She felt him smirk against her skin.

"Then I'll make you heal your voice so I can make you scream some more."

"O-Oh...kami..."

Sakura's thoughts were in shambles. What started as a sparring session escalated to sex on the training grounds. She simply couldn't focus. Everything of Sasuke was proficient. A thought crossed her, _no way was this his first time_. She felt breathless. Arousal left her eyes, in its stead cold, clammy shock. Itchy tingles of jealousy lavished her skin. She barely registered Sasuke returning to her breasts sucking at them enthusiastically. Her heart froze over.

Not his first.

Not his first.

Not his first.

Sakura's veins ran cold. It made sense. Perfect sense. He was a growing teen. Teens have hormones. They have urges. She did, too, but never acted on them. He had the time to take a woman anytime—anywhere in his travels. He had to unleash them somehow.

Sasuke is a woman's wet dream. A man described in romance novels. He was an ideal and Karin proved his easy attractiveness. Her eyes widened.

He probably slept with Karin.

Everything he did to her he probably had tried it with Karin first. _O-Oh...Kami...no..._

Suddenly, she imagined she was not in her own body. She imagined Sasuke was in-between Karin's legs making her moan and come. She imagined Sasuke reciting the same filthy things to Karin exciting her.

Imagined Sasuke fingering her.

Imagining Karin enjoying every second of their fucking.

_No._

Sakura's heart ached.

_Of their love-making._

The pink-haired medic shut her eyes tight forcing back the stinging tears. She clenched her teeth wanting to banish any thoughts of the red-head but failing miserably. She even felt her loins cool down, completely forgetting Sasuke worked to keep them hot and wet.

_I want to cry._

_I want to cry. Hard._

_-no._

_No I _fucking_ don't. _

_I won't lose._

Sasuke felt Sakura's body lose the arousing heat on her skin. Her entire being had lost its sensuality as he looked up from her breasts he met determined green and was shocked from the loss of her submission. Gravity got the best of him as he felt his entire world sail away from Sakura's body and his back hit the ground hard. He groaned from the sudden shove and felt fury build. He growled Sakura's name and for the second time, surprised when the pink-haired girl forced her mouth onto his. She dominated his still recovering tongue with hers entangling them in a sensual dance.

Sakura straddled him, infusing chakra into her hands, pinning the Uchiha beneath her. She nipped his lips before invading his cavern. She distracted him with her mouth, pulling her hands from his shoulders momentarily drawing chakra strings to keep him down. Fastened to the ground, she smiled in triumph. She brought her excited mouth to his chin nipping and sucking down to his collarbone, mirroring his earlier actions. She placed a hickey on both sides of his neck licking her lips like a cat. She pulled away and surveyed her success.

Sasuke lay panting, amazingly aroused by Sakura's display of domination. His eyes lit with a darkening lust absorbing the disarray he left her in previously. The small woman straddling him exposed her breasts, her red top and mesh still hefted above her breasts. Red welts from his teeth sprinkled her delicate skin. He groaned at the sight of her naked, soaking womanhood exposed from the hole he ripped through her tight black shorts and panties. That treasured area placed just above his jutting hardness and if it weren't for the chakra strings she managed to tie around his being, he'd thrust up into her regardless of still being thoroughly clothed.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun." She mimicked him. "One thing about being Tsunade-shishou's apprentice is that even with terrible chances, losing is never an option."

"Hn."

"Now..." She slipped her arm underneath her breasts, propping them up unintentionally. She tapped her finger to her chin in mock-deep thought. "I still owe you for that shot about me not being skilled." Bringing her arms down, she narrowed her eyes to slits. "I'll show you."

Keeping the strings intact, Sakura ripped apart his top, exposing his chest. She licked his chest freely, remembering scenes from a romance novel she read -which she'd never admit to being an Icha-Icha novel. His chest rumbled in purrs and she giggled sweetly at his reaction. While her mouth focused on his chest, she soaked his lower half with her nether lips, grinding instinctively. She bounced in his lap, distantly aware of something probing her. It twitched against her exposed femininity violently, wanting out of its confines. She giggled once again at Sasuke's hips pushing into hers. _I'll show you skilled. _

Sakura lifted her mouth away from a sweat-slicked chest. She watched with a penetrating gaze as he stared at her with hooded eyes. Green met black, as not once did Sakura break contact, grinding herself into his arousal.

"Nnghhh..." Sasuke moaned, he threw his head back, losing to their small staring contest. She was wet and getting wetter. She drenched his crotch and he wanted nothing more than to throw her down and dominate her. He flexed his arms in a haze of pleasure. Sakura's strings were strong, he couldn't break them. She brought his attention back with a slow gyration of her body, carrying his manhood in circles with her dance. All of her movements caused Sakura's breasts to move, making Sasuke salivate.

This woman was so tasty but he couldn't touch. She overpowered him.

Sakura's intentions were fogging, finding herself become aroused at her teasing. All she had to do was rip off his pants and sheath him inside her. She moaned at the thought, but remembered how she wanted to win this round. _Needed to_. Dejected, she continued her show, leaning over, swaying her breasts giving Sasuke an eyeful. She recalled with a bitter taste in her mouth how Karin would probably have let Sasuke dominate all the time so wanted to make her next move all the more painful and deliberate. She lightly dragged her fingertips along his chest and drew circles on his abdomen. She grinned playfully, seeing her action made him tighten his muscles and she licked her lips again eagerly. Her hand disappeared beneath the waist lined and she felt him stiffen as her fingers brushed something much stiffer. Chuckling, she ran her nails along the base, twirling curious fingers around its length. She heard him growl her name as if to rush her, to which she rose a dedicate eyebrow.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't tease me." He breathed.

She snorted softly at his demand, "it's not like you can do anything. I dominate you with chakra control and these," she plucked a chakra string with her free hand, "aren't going anywhere. Save whatever you have planned." Leaning forward, her cheek to his, she breathed huskily into his ear, "When I'm through with you, Sasuke-kun, I'll make you wish you waited for me."

Sakura pulled back looking back at her curious hand inside of his pants, missing the confused expression in his handsome features. She tickled his tip with her index finger, probing at the slit that topped it. He hissed from her ministrations. Shaky breaths came fast out of his mouth. She twirled her finger around his length once more before she fully grasped his member. He let out a lengthy moan, and she gasped lightly. His member twitched expanding more in her tiny hand. Her eyes widen, hand stilled. A chuckle filled her thoughts, looking at the confident Uchiha amused by her surprise.

"Is this more than you imagined?" She growled at his ego gripping him forcing him to grunt. His hips thrust unconsciously, his eyes shut tight. She held him tightly, not allowing any friction of her hand to his cock.

"Nope. It's just the way I thought it would be." Instead of insulting him, she praised him, bringing her body down the length of his bounded form, pulling his pants and boxers down with her. His manhood jut out and she caught it with her other hand. What better way to turn on an egoist than to stroke his ego more? She pressed her cheek against his twitching cock, nuzzling the velvet of his head. "Mmmm...yup, just the way I've always dreamed about."

Sakura always had an inkling that Sasuke had cared about her in their childhood. She knew he had more important things to worry about than girls, as his brother took priority in his thoughts. From the way he reacted to her seduction, she upgraded her theory that he not only cared about her but found her attractive. As the member lengthened against her cherubic cheek, she grinned. Biting her bottom lip, she regarded his face and expressions. A painful face of pleasure washed over him. He righted his eyes beneath closed eyelids and attempted to still his shaking exhales. She delighted in his instinct; short thrusts of his pelvis alerted her to her success. She needed to keep enticing him. "Yeah...you know how much I love you Sasuke-kun. Mmm...never told you how much you make me wet, Sasuke." She moaned in-between confessions. "The moment you needed me to forgive you, kami knows how much I wanted to show my appreciation..." She nuzzled his cock and kissed the head quickly hearing him gasp. "By sucking your cock." She ran a very wet tongue along its length, his moan making her loins burn. She whined, "ooh, Sasuke-kuuuun," she dragged out the honorific innocently, "I love you more than anything." She mirrored her twelve-year old self, "Nnnn...I'd do anything...to make you stay." She swirled her tongue along his head, smirking as she saw a bead of precum slip from the tip. "I'll make you...soooo...sooo happy..." She whispered huskily, "every single day. Because without you, I'd be so lonely."

Sakura laughed lowly. "Silly girl, wasn't I? So dramatic. To think all I had to do to make you stay was to make you say my name..." He sighed erotically as he felt her run her teeth around his head. Almost. She hissed lustily, "I know better now."

"I said your name enough in the past. It's time for you to say my name."

Sakura engulfed his penis, his cock sliding through her mouth easily. She sucked him, tongued his length while it teetered on her teeth. She sucked heartily warming at his uncontrolled pants and moans. She brightened hearing him chant her name feeling more wetness slink down her thighs. Shamelessly she brought a hand away from his cock, and sank it into her center. She moaned the vibrations excited Sasuke. She created a rhythm with her fingers to herself in time with her sucking. Feeling bold, she began to bob her head licking up and down his length constantly. She wanted to extract all of his pleasure, hear him groan her name with so much neediness in his voice. She didn't want to stop her display of power, superiority. She finally could do something better than Sasuke. She wanted to suck him to completion. Sakura sucked harder.

"Nnggh...f-f-fuck...sh-shit...Sakura..." His voice still came out in whispers, still guarded.

She left his length, pumping him furiously with her hand as she laved his balls.

"Fuck, Sakura!"

That made him louder. Much better.

Sucking his testicles for a few minutes she gobbled up his cock happily. She kept her hand now soaked with her own saliva as she pumping his base and sucking at his head simultaneously. She giggled, letting him feel an enchanting vibration from her cheer.

She felt his body jerk once, twice, multiple times. She sensed he was close. Sakura pumped him harder, sucked wildly. His length twitched in her hand and inside her mouth, it stiffened. Her eyes widened feeling something hot, thick and slimy shoot into her mouth, but keeping up with her seductress persona, she fought her gag reflex. As he spurt into her mouth, he cried out her name like a prayer. Hips thrusted but then slowed. As the last of his seed spilled into Sakura's mouth, while keeping him still, she swallowed his essence. Carefully, she breathed through her nose. Sighing as she felt his hands bury into her hair and lift her off of his length. _Ahh, I could breathe easier now._

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" She beamed down at him, some of his cum dabbled on the corner of her mouth. Sakura paused_. Hands?! That's not right!_ She could look down at his once bound body to find no chakra string in sight.

Sasuke smirked down at the baffled kunoichi.

* * *

**A/N:** Do tell how this one was written! Still trying to improve my writing! Thanks!


	2. Sparring

Chapter 2 - Sparring

* * *

Sakura gaped as Sasuke repeatedly stroked his hand through her tousled pink hair. Her eyes threatened to close simply loving in the affectionate touch of the Uchiha. Finishing him off distracted her immensely. She let her guard down allowing the scintillating piece of man managed to break free of her restraints. Never attempt to control an Uchiha. She swallowed softly, her dazed eyes never leaving his smoldering onyx. She felt her skin light on fire. The deep set of eyes staring into her soul promised many more days of their coupling, heated dances, uncontrolled passions and most of all constant fights for dominance. She licked her top lip excited. She couldn't wait.

He caught her licking once more, this time acting on his instinct. Sasuke thumbed the supple lip, wonderfully swollen from his assertive kisses not too long ago. Half-lidded, Sakura never blinked as she leaned into his touch, dropping innocent kisses to the finger. He stopped breathing as he felt something wet touch the tip of his thumb. Sasuke grit his teeth, preventing a powerful hiss from sounding watching as Sakura drunkenly sucked his thumb, manipulating it with her tongue reminding him of her sinful little acts before. Against her soft, yet toned thigh, he felt his manhood rise from his flaccidity. He exhaled sharply, hearing her intentionally make wet, sucking noises, moaning through her nose. He let her own his thumb, twirling it in circles dancing on her tongue. So wet, so so wet. Without realizing it, Sasuke lightly pumped his thumb in and out of her mouth, absently wondering if she would like to suck him off a second time.

Kami, she was good at that.

Sasuke's thumb froze. Exactly, why was Sakura good at fellatio? Dark images of Sakura passed through his vision. A sharp stab of _something_ hit him _somewhere_ as his thoughts traveled to his loyal Sakura performing something not-so-loyal with another man. He clenched his teeth. She was really good at making him _feel. _Never once had he disturb himself with the aspect of Sakura's virginity.

Because he was _confident _it was his to take.

Sasuke remembered nights he entertained himself with Sakura's purity. Alone in the Sound base of his youth, even during the travels with Taka, Sasuke controlled his hormones pleasuring himself envisioning the different ways and times he'd take it from her.

Just entering puberty, Sasuke imagined Sakura naked:

"Sasuke-kun, my bra matches my hair! Would you like to see?"  
He had made a mess in his sheets that night.

During puberty, Sasuke imagined what he'd do to a _naked _Sakura:

Sakura's lips looked delectable. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…be gentle…"  
He actually skipped training that day.

It came to the point after frustrating moments of his travels with the insufferable bickering of Suigetsu and Karin, the best way to release was imagining kidnapping Sakura and taking her against a tree just outside of her comrades' campsite.

"S-Sasuke-k-kuuun…they'll hear me-o-o-oh, ngh!"

The morning after his arm was awfully sore and he heated in embarrassment finding his spent seed sprinkled on a fallen leaf.

Filthy, vivid daydreams recurred after killing his kin, renewing a path for blood. His mind and spirit fully submerged in darkness, welcomed even darker fantasies of his precious former teammate. They sickened but successfully aroused him when he looked back on them.  
The lot of them involved her tying the pink-medic up, bound, exhibited to the entire Konoha village thrusting deep inside of her relishing in her dirty wanton cries for more.

Then as he recently embraced the good of Konoha once more, his fantasies returned to when he was younger, of illuminated moments of sex for the sake of expressing love.

Sakura wore her wedding band religiously, kissing his band with lips only meant for him. Sasuke took her like he took her on their wedding night.  
"Sasuke-kun…" she whined, "put it in…I can't wait anymore!"

Sasuke dreamed of unusual visions of uniting with the medic-nin. He aroused at the aspect of sharing his name with her. Even hardening at the idea of an "Uchiha Sakura," he contemplating his fantasies timed with his maturity.

As he lay beneath the object of his most explicit fantasies, rage bubbled up at the thought someone had taken his fantasy away. Some nameless, faceless, man had taken what was rightfully his. Visions of a pink-haired vixen stopped him from blindly _fucking_ anything with legs and a hole, because Sakura was quite literally, his sole desire.

_"If you stay,"_  
_"I'll make you happy every day."_  
_"Without you, it'd be worse than loneliness."_  
_"Please stay, stay with me."_

Sakura's twelve-year old confession reverberated in his mind. The promises of a future together was a spell. She hypnotized him with her sweet little words of her young self. They were like a vice, gripping him from straying from her. Unknowing, he was loyal to her, untouched by woman. He was stubborn to achieve goals, rarely would they be dropped. He had slain his brother. A goal achieved. From the darkest nights, they were quiet, only words spoken were teasing whispers of a young girl with unrequited love. She was his goal. He returned to her. Sasuke expected her to do the same for him but a whirl of confusing envy weighed in his belly. She was unbelievably talented. He wanted to know why.

"Who was he?"

His thumb slipped undramatically out of her mouth. "What?"

"Before me, who was he?"

Sakura's eyes searched his face, finding nothing but a blank stare, she looked around for an answer. "Who…?"

Sasuke snatched her wrist, and gripped it warningly. "Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun…I don't know what you're talking about—who, rather…"

"Don't lie to me."

Unabashed by the display of his stiff cock, Sasuke lifted himself pushing her wrist, as well as her entire form back gently stalking towards her. Distantly, he wanted to smirk as her eyes followed the slight sway of his manhood and wanted to snort at the hint of drool. Her silence both encouraged and frustrated him.

"Sasuke-kun…what do you mean?"

"Who taught…" He trailed off, and narrowed his gaze, looking away from her. He must sound pitiful. Must sound jealous, weak—"this." He felt his face heat up as her lips dropped in realization. She was kind enough sparing him from elaborating.

She wanted to tease him. She wanted to take this moment and force him back down. Use her chakra-enchanced strength and shut him up. She wanted to scream at him like a demon, telling him it was none of his business of what she did with other men (which would be a blatant lie as she was as virgin as a virgin can be). She wanted to grab his dick and aim it straight into her virgin hole. She wanted to ride him, make him say her name, groan it, moan it, cry it out for all of Konoha to hear. She wanted to take over his entire body, lean down and bite his beautiful skin with her equally beautiful teeth and mark him, mark him as hers and hers alone. Sakura wanted to _fuck _this traitorous man for even having the balls to ask her such a question when he should be the one giving an explanation.

But Sakura loved him. Deeply, deeply loved this man. She wanted to quell his unnecessary jealousy and fill the possessive emptiness with her unconditional love. She was Sakura, the unrequited medic as he was Sasuke the object of _her_ affections.

Sakura reached up and hovered soft fingertips over his chiseled jaw. Such a handsome man looked back at her. Returning her lusty urges with equal enthusiasm, she felt fortunate they made it to a point in their lives where neither shied away. This was crucial, "silly, Sasuke-kun." She touched the hand that clasped her wrist and brought it down to cup her womanhood, "this was always yours. Saved it for you." She swallowed down the hardness in her throat at her confession. She opened herself to him, and she desperately wanted to retain control over this. But even more so, she didn't want to lie to him. Her feelings have always been honest, so why lie now to make him jealous?

_Inner thoughts purred, Jealous-Sasuke would probably tongue-fuck her to oblivion._

Sakura shivered at her dark thoughts. Above all else, she was not her seductive persona. She would go to bed as the loving Sakura that sparred with the man she wanted to kiss. That's not to say, a seductive Sakura could always cooperate with a love-sick Sakura.

Sasuke was speechless with her display of affection. He felt himself arouse looking down to see Sakura had not pulled his hand out from her intimate area. There it was, he looked back up to her face, she licked her bottom lip this time. Her eyelids lowered, glittering jade eyes darkened as the hand that used his to cup her began moving. He flustered. Sasuke observed their position.

The dark-haired shinobi kneeled in front of a quivering mess that was Sakura. He hunched forward, hand invading her wetness, her hand soaking as well as they moved in cadence. She shivered, leading him with her own hand as she pushed his fingers inside of her. Sasuke observed Sakura arching her back, her still-exposed breasts flushing in her evident arousal. Her nipples hardened deliciously, his mouth watered remembering just how luscious they were on his tongue. He leered at her maintained abdomen, flexing in time with each prod of his following fingers. He exhaled harshly with his nose as she lead his thumb to dig into her tiny bundle of nerves. She squealed, he groaned, a gush of essence spilling onto their holding hands. Her thighs shivered, nearly giving out under the power of her stimulation.

Uchiha Sasuke had once admitted the Haruno Sakura of reality would never be as appealing as the one that dominated his fantasies.

As he watched Sakura throw her head back, tongue outstretched, drool trailing down the side of her soft cheek, the stress of her entire being, tensed the blow of her orgasm urged him to take her down—

Sakura needs to marry him. Now.

"Mmm…Sasuke-kuuuun…."

She was still enticing him. Her short confession of her virginity was the remnants of her former, love-sick self. This grown up-kunoichi before him was combined with the girl that loves him unconditionally. She was a challenge. Without realizing it, she managed to retrieve domination, making him submissive. _This woman…_

Sasuke lunged at Sakura who pushed to recover from her mind-shattering orgasm. He tore at her top, ripping more pieces of her black shorts, as it to make her completely open to him. He devoured her mouth, nipping and sucking some more of this swollen piece of flesh. He twisted and turned his head making an unpredictable torrent of arousal shoot through her. His eyes burned, as if his eyes sensed an enemy. He blinked tightly, forcing down his painful kekkei genkai. He grunted as he felt her exposed core brushed his aching cock. She moaned into his mouth, his tongue licking a crazy path inside her mouth. He ripped his lips away from her mouth, latching onto her delicate neck, reviving the splotches there. She hissed, her hands clawing down his back and shoulders. Her hips thrust unconsciously, reminding Sasuke what needed to be done.

Visions of a white bedroom, with a brightly pure, and white wedding dress danced in her eyes._ A blushing virgin._ Ino teased her that Sakura the second girl who'd be a legitimate virgin on her wedding day. First, being Hinata—but Sakura knew better. In Konoha, the lovely kunoichi of the village would do no such thing. They were a passionate fiery bunch of women. When faced with the loves of their lives, innocence would not be in their nature.

Hell, she learned licking-her-lips trick from the "regal" little Hyuuga.

Regardless, the visions of her honeymoon always had the same man taking her to bed. The hushed promises, and vows to revive a certain clan, the certainty of becoming the new matriarch with an uchiwa stitched on her clothes. It was always Sasuke.

She didn't lie. Her body belonged to Sasuke.

Bend it, break it: it was his to do what he willed.

Sasuke hissed as his tip flicked her soaking entrance. He wanted nothing more than to mount and fill her completely. He needed to calm down, take control of the situation. It proved difficult, Sakura had recovered from her haze and she matched his fevered kisses with her own. He smirked against her gasping lips as she ran her nails along his sides and gripped his buttocks. She surprisingly didn't use chakra as she pushed his lower half into hers suggestively.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Not yet."

He wanted her desperate. He wanted her mindless. She could still say his name coherently. He didn't like that. Sasuke nudged his hardness at her slippery opening, feeling her thrash in the blatant teasing.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She begged, almost sobbing.

Sasuke slipped his hands into her hair, tugging her head back. Her eyes were completely unfocused hypnotized by desire. Her mouth completely devoured, hot breaths puffing out fast hinting her frustration. He liked this. He wanted more. Sasuke wanted to gauge her expression as he lazily trailed his hand in between them, gripping his manhood and steadying it drawing it painstakingly closer to her hole. He watched with unhidden amusement, her teeth clamped down onto her bottom lip nearly drawing blood. Sasuke rubbed it experimentally, feeling her twitch. He harshly nudged her clit with his tip, he hissed at his sensitivity. He leaned forward and licked along her teeth, begging for entry. She opened willfully with a gasp. He let himself slip ever-so-slowly inside…

"S-sasuke-kuuunn—please—oh my—kami," she sobbed, pulling away from him. Her hips swung uncontrollably and despite her efforts he had not slipped further in. Sasuke managed to root himself just barely inside of her. "W-what do yo-you want from me, just put it in already!"

He chuckled darkly as she unknowingly relived one of his older fantasies. More desperate, he wanted her more desperate. Sasuke looked down at their connection, his face heating up. What _was he_ doing? He was amazed at his own discipline. But again, he reminded himself. His first time needed to be mind-blowing, unforgettable. Her first especially, he wanted to ensure she would not regret any second of this and wish it would have been better.

Sasuke needed to make sure his future wife could handle his baby-making techniques.

"Sa…Sas…" She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to push him inside of her further. Any trace of jealousy she had of Sasuke's past vanished. Her new goal had been to get that fully erect and mouth-watering cock inside of her to the base. "Nngh…Sa…Sasuke." She babbled. She tossed her head side-to-side in frustration. Tears welled at the corners. He was so mean.

_An incoherent Sakura_, he won.

Without warning Sasuke thrust his entire length inside of her clamping entrance. He felt a slight resistance, surprised actually, her maidenhead was still intact despite being a kunoichi. He watched her face, finding no trace of pain he grinned inwardly. Their foreplay had been perfect. Her first time should prove to be incredible.

Sakura was soaked. She could hear the smacking of wetness as Sasuke slowly built a rhythm in his thrusts. His rod must be drenched in her excitement and she was glad. Her first time was not painful as she imagined. She was very glad, she didn't have to adjust to this man she could take him in all of his glory. Sakura moaned deeply, her throat lowering in pitch. Sasuke pushed in to the hilt, his fingers snapped to her thighs driving into her core with a wet smack. It was incredible. His entire being throbbed and he wanted nothing more than to achieve that final glory but first, he needed to make her undeniably aroused.

Sasuke panted her name. She whined and moaned and felt all of her essence drip to the ground. She gasped, feeling him lift her thigh and she felt him try his best to deepen his thrust. Her body tingled with sweat cascading in all parts of her body. Their tufts of coarse hair dug into one another. Flesh slapped against flesh as the dark-haired Uchiha invaded her center.

Hazily, Sakura stared up at Sasuke and felt a buzz of excitement watching how focused he was. She reveled in his openness, how all emotions were clear in his sweaty handsome countenance. She lifted a heavy arm, leaning her hand towards his face, stretching her fingers to ghost over his heated features. Just then she felt Sasuke push her leg into her chest, bringing her down to the ground suddenly. He penetrated her somehow deeper, hitting somewhere that made her cry out, her voice reaching hoarseness.

"S-Sasuke-k-kunn!" She screeched. He kept hitting _that_ spot. Over and over, she burst out rivulets of her arousal. She heard him chuckle but not for long concentrating on his reactions. The head of his cock bumped _that_ spot in this position, her walls wanting to keep him inside.

"Hn."

That short sound he'd always make. How—why did it make a dark whirl or pleasure inside

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Nngh….!"

"Was this what you planned?

His pace quickened, grip tightened.

"You teased me during this spar."

She tossed her head to the side, moans careening lecherously.

"You kissed me. You started this." He hissed between breathes.

He watched her lips quirk in a satisfied smile.

"Hn. Now this is how you'll lose this spar and the many more to come."

She faced him, lustily, vision swimming.

"You're going to come."

She whined.

"You're going to come. Hard."

"Aa-aahh…"

"I'll flip you over. I won't pull out."

She bit her lip.

"I'll fuck you from behind. Just as I fantasized back _then."_

"Fffnnn…."

"I'll make you come even harder on my cock, because getting it from behind is how you always wanted it."

_ H-How did…he know? _Something coiled within her at his words.

"Then…my precious Sakura, I'll drag you to the ground. You'll top me, you'll ride me—I'll let you decide if you want to face me or not. Either way, I'll slam into you, let your sweet little ass slap against me making it red without me spanking it."

Sakura's cries were increasing in pitch. _Oh-ohnonononono I'm coming…!_

Sasuke leaned forward, harder and faster his thrusts became, he brought his lips to her ear and hissed viciously enticed, "then I'll make you fucking come one more time before I get off to your clamping tight little pussy and spray everything I saved for you until you can't handle anymore."

Sakura shot off. "SASUKE!" She cried out, stiffening. She coughed, her throat feeling heavily worn from her moans. She felt his lips quirk into a grin, stage one ended. Indeed, she was flipped over immediately after her orgasm. After a beat, he thrust into her wildly making a pace for her she could barely match. Her legs were gelatin as Sasuke dominated her from behind. She moaned tiredly but still unbelievably horny. He fucked her intensely, the wetness from her orgasm spilled everywhere with every slap of flesh. Sasuke was amazing, it was most likely from the seductive whisper of his words but she could not understand why she was still so turned on.

"Oh-Kami…Sasuke-kun…" She shook her head, moaning hoarsely.

Sasuke smirked in triumph. He would make due on his word as he done before. He was fucking her to her next orgasm and he bit back a laugh at her puzzled expression. Most likely the girl did not understand her own insatiable lust. They were two sides of the same coin, she and Sasuke, they had unresolved desires and now that they finally acquired it, they'd take advantage. He loved the way her ass rippled with every pound of his pelvis. The squelches never ceased since the beginning adoring how he made this girl react to him. He couldn't wait to consummate their wedding.

_Shit._ He thought. He was supposed to wait until they married right?

He looked down at his _virgin. _Fuck it.

He lifted her thigh and drilled into her absorbing her unashamed screams. He would still take her in a wedding dress or even the traditional silk kimono. Both visions of Sakura he would have her screaming his name as he confirmed her last name as his. He'd take her over and over like did at this moment. He clenched his teeth in frustration, the images of Sakura-the-bride excited him for the future. He wanted it now, so he could savor the new Lady Uchiha. There was a throbbing within his manhood- it wanted to unleash. If he wasn't careful, he'd come. He couldn't pull out now. Even though Sakura calmed down, she still showed she had dominance within her person. Should he show weakness she'd take advantage.

Too bad Sakura felt his twitching penis inside of her.

Sakura turned her head, unfocused emerald eyes narrowed back at him. She panted wanton as her hips met his in an erotic dance. _What was she planning?  
_  
In a flash, Sakura managed to drop his guard with her own thrusting hips, push him back with her ass and send him to the ground. He grunted as he made contact with the dirt in a form of déjà vu of their foreplay. She spun, while his cock seated deep within her, as she teasingly ran her fingertip up his stomach and twirled over his pectorals.

She panted, catching her breath and calming her heart. Her lower half throbbed with overuse, but delighted how much her body hummed for more. She'd let it have its way.

"My Sasuke-kun was about to come, wasn't he?"

He growled.

"So much for your plan….you talked too much." _Even though it sounded so fucking sexy.  
_  
"You're annoying." She mimicked him. She whipped her silky legs in front of her, straddling him. She planted her feet on the ground, knees bent in a squat. She grinned devilishly. She'd show him how he'd lose without saying a word. Sakura moaned as she lifted herself off of his cock and slammed herself down against him. He grunted loudly. He cursed, this position was amazing. Seriously where did she learn this? He'd have to confront her about it later as she repeated the action over and over skin clinging to skin as sweat dampened their pubic hairs.

"Aah…Sasuke-kun…m-my…" she shied from saying such an obscene word, but tried it anyway, "p-pussy is eating you up…." She felt a whip of renewed arousal. That word, though filthy and demeaning, managed to turn her on wonderfully.

Sasuke watched openly as her pussy was gobbling up his stiff cock. It was fantastic. She rode him, her small breasts bouncing which each of her squats. He managed to hit her g-spot by her movements and he gasped as her walls tried to keep a tight hold on him.

"I'm taking over you...S-Sasuke-kun. You want to come, don't you." Her vixen persona combined with her true self. A strange wavering confidence managed to excite him more than she imagined. "Oh…god…your cock it's so good. I'm riding you Sasuke-kun. Oh…my…it's so good, am I tight Sasuke-kun? Am I tight?" She squeezed him as he nodded in response.

"Annnnghh…I love you so much, Sasuke-kun. This is so good. Oh…Ohhh…." She groaned feeling that coil again. It wanted to snap. Sasuke hasn't come yet, she couldn't fail! She couldn't talk dirty as well as he did. She hurried her actions, slamming onto him, gyrating her hips earning shaky gasps. He returned her thrusts with his own, his manhood twitching insistently inside. He was close. He was almost. He was there. He was right there-

"F-F-Fuck…SAKURA!" He grabbed her hips and slammed up into her, keeping her sweaty body still as she met her end. They cried out in sync, muscles tense and unmoving as he spilled his entire seed deep within her womb. She fell over him in a heap breathing hard and worn out. He carefully, dragged his arms around her naked form, holding her to him. His breaths blew back tendrils of her pink hair away from his face.

Sasuke and Sakura lay there and she rested her lips against his neck. She pressed open mouth kisses to the base of his throat, she felt him soften and slip out of her, streams of his fluids trailing after it. She smiled, stretching her arms like a contented kitten. Sasuke nuzzled her hair with his nose.

_Did what happen, actually happen?_

She felt Sasuke flex his arms against her and her heart sang hearing Sasuke inhaling the scent in her hair. She intended to kiss him during this spar, but this was better than expected. She looked at him—something was still amiss.

"Where did you learn that?"

Both spoke at the same time. Both blinked at the same time.

"What…?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke eyed down at her with his mouth set in a straight line.

"That's not fair, Sasuke-kun…I already told you I'm a vir—was a virgin! I wouldn't lie about that!" She huffed. His expression was soft and he reached around to cup her cheek in his palm. He caressed the skin there, slightly slick with her sweat.

"Hn…"

She frowned. She chose her words very carefully as to not disturb the after-glow of sex.

"Wh-what about you…"

"You."

Sakura endeared him with such an adorable look of surprise.

"I dreamed of you."

She blinked.

"You were always in my dreams. Touching me. Teasing me."

Her lips parted in confusion.

"You became a goal for me. I needed to take what was mine."

Her jaw shut with a snap. "I'm not an object, Sasuke-kun."

"Never said you were."

Sakura blushed. She, honest-to-goodness blushed like a virgin.

"Don't talk about me as such!" She shyly demanded.

He smirked handsomely. "Annoying."

"E-Eh…?" She was uncertain. Was she offended?

Deftly Sasuke trailed his fingertips along down her spine sending shivers in its wake.

"Don't be annoying. Lady Uchiha is never an object, she is the ideal of all Uchiha women."

Sakura bit back a "_what-the-fuck-does-that-have-to-do-with-me," _instead it came out as "say that again?"

Sasuke glowered at the pink kunoichi below him. "Really."

"I didn't…get that…was that a secret Uchiha…lesson…with sex or something?"

Sakura was sincere. She didn't get it.

He grumbled, his face heated up. Even with all of their activities, this was more intense.

"I want…you to be…Uchiha."

Bug-eyes. She got it _now.  
_  
"I want you to take my name. I want you to be with me."

Sakura's face tingled. Tingled. Reddened. Heated.

"Do…you accept?"

Sakura pushed up off of him, mouth gaping. Her squeal broke the silence.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you deserve a rematch!"

She pounced on him, raining kisses all over his body.

Sasuke's spars with Naruto had nothing on his _spar_ with Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: **I looooooooved to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter! =] OH and please pardon my "dirty-talk." This is is why I'm timid of posting this chapter here!


End file.
